


"What did you just say to me?"

by sunken_ships (sunken__ships)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is precious and impressionable and smol, Based on a Tumblr Post, Finn just loves life, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Mild Language, Poe is basically like BB-8's dad and it's cute, R2-D2 is a bad motherfucker who's seen some shit, and also Poe, but I have since gone back and fixed stupid mistakes, does it need to be T rated if there's a swear in it, he loves Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't speak droid, but he knows, from Poe's expression, that whatever BB-8 just said wasn't good.</p><p>Based on the textpost: 'bb-8 starts picking up swears from r2 and poe is appalled'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What did you just say to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> v short v fluffy and v un-beta'd. based on textpost (as seen in summary) by steela-gerrera. hope you enjoy! x

            Finn had never been happier. Sure, they’d lost a lot of good people – including Han Solo, Finn remembered with a heavy heart – and Kylo Ren had managed to slink away, and was most likely planning some grand counterattack with Snoke and Hux… But even so, Finn was, somehow, strangely, happy. Luke Skywalker, _the_ Luke Skywalker, had been reunited with his sister, Rey had begun her Jedi training and was loving every minute of it, and Finn had been welcomed into the Resistance as if he had always been one of their own. Which, in a way, he felt like he had.

            He had just been heading towards the mess hall when he had spied Poe, causing his stomach to bubble in a way that reminded him of Rey’s laugh, all light and sunshine and rainbows. Poe had bobbed down and seemed to be in an animated conversation with BB-8. Finn called out to Poe as he made his way over, and Poe leapt to his feet again, beaming at Finn like Finn, at that moment, was the only thing in the world that truly mattered, and threw his arms around him in greeting. Finn didn’t know if he’d ever get used to hugs. Hugs were the greatest invention ever.

            “Hey, buddy!” Poe said as he pulled back, keeping his hands on Finn’s shoulders. “How’d you sleep?”

            It seemed an innocent enough question, but Finn knew that for him – for both of them, and for Rey too – it meant so much more.  _Did you sleep at all?_ would have probably been a more suited question.  _How many nightmares did you have?_

            Finn nodded. “Yeah, okay. You?”

            Poe considered it. “Better than the night before,” was all he said. He clapped Finn on the shoulder. “You hungry? I’m starving.”

            BB-8 chirped happily and rolled after them, and Finn made sure to wish it a good morning. BB-8 said– well, it said _something_ back, and Finn thought it _might_ have been ‘good morning to you too’, but it was still early days in his Droid Language lessons. Or 'binary' lessons. Whatever they were called. Poe was doing his best to teach him. Finn had many talents, but he wasn’t a natural linguist.

            The mess hall was alive and buzzing, as it always was with each mealtime. Poe passed on ‘good morning’ after ‘good morning’ to his friends and fellow Resistance fighters as they made their way to some spare seats, armed with trays of rations, and Finn found himself doing the same, and he took a moment to bask in the feeling of _oh my gosh, I actually have people to say good morning to and they even say it back to me_.

            Rey had already come and gone. She was never present for breakfast and only sometimes for lunch, but she always made sure to spend dinnertime with Finn and Poe, as well as all of her free time. Finn treasured every minute he had with her. He could tell that she was always physically and mentally exhausted, but always so, so lively, and very rarely in a bad mood. Yes, she was drained, but she loved training, she loved the Resistance base, and she _loved_ her new family.

            Finn said hello to his tablemates, and tucked into his rations. Poe was beside him, sitting so close that they were almost touching, and Finn toyed with the idea of shuffling just a few inches to the left so they were pressed together, but he dismissed it.

            Poe was in the middle of regaling a wild tale from one of his pilot training days when BB-8 began beeping at him. Poe held a hand out. “Just a sec, BB-8,” he said, before continuing. “So there I was, _completely_ lost, above a forest that could have been on the other side of the planet, for all I knew, and–”

            BB-8 beeped and whistled, in a considerably more demanding fashion.

            Poe, again, only took a moment to regard him. “Yeah, hang on, BB-8, I’m in the middle of talking.” He turned back, and Finn watched him, enraptured, as did the others on the table.

            “What’d you do?” he asked.

            Poe grinned – Finn’s gut twisted and his pulse jumped – and paused for dramatic effect. “Well. I didn’t have many options. I could have turned back and tried to find someone, but I didn’t know where _back_ was, exactly. I had about ten minutes left before I ran out of fuel, and the nav system was no help at all, so what I did was–”

            BB-8 made a sound that was very, well, un-BB-8-like, and Poe immediately stopped his story, looking at BB-8 sharply in shock. “Ex _cuse_ me?” he cried. “ _What_ did you just say to me?”

            BB-8 trilled.

            Poe shook his head. “Oh no, that is _not_ what you said. Did you just _swear_ at me?”

            Finn frowned. “What’d BB-8 say?”

            “I don’t know,” Poe said loudly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “BB-8, why don’t you enlighten us?”

            BB-8 didn’t have a face, but Finn could see its blushing cheeks and eyes widen with guilt. BB-8 hesitated, and, softly, beeped.

            Poe seemed very unimpressed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought you said,” he said. “BB-8, unless it’s urgent, it can wait. You’re my best bud, but I have other friends too. And it is in _no_ way acceptable to _swear_ at me, just because you’re too impatient to wait until I finish telling my story. Do you get that?”

            BB-8’s head dipped, and Finn couldn’t help but feel bad for the little guy. “Hey, go easy on him,” he said gently to Poe. “We all make mistakes.”

            Poe turned to look at him, and shrugged. “I know. But it really was super rude.”

            Finn was a little breathless, on account of how close Poe’s face was to his, but he managed to reply. “I wouldn’t know.”

            Poe smirked. “Not for lack of trying,” he said, patting Finn on the knee, mock-condescendingly, and Finn snorted.

            Poe looked back to BB-8. “Now, where on Hoth did you learn that kind of language?”

            At that moment, R2-D2 made its way over, with C-3PO shuffling along behind – trailing a little as he stopped to wish others a good day, and what a fine day it was, wasn’t it, despite the looming danger, don’t you think – and beeped and whistled a message to BB-8.

            BB-8 just looked to Poe, and, again, BB-8 didn’t have a face, but Finn could just see its hypothetical raised eyebrows.

            Poe paused. “Yeah, I hear ya.” He pointed to R2-D2. “I have a lot of respect for you, but you are a terrible influence on my droid.”

            For once, Finn was glad he couldn’t understand droid. R2-D2, in short, didn’t sound very apologetic.

            Poe humphed, and turned back to his breakfast. “Yeah, well, fuck you, too,” he muttered. He looked down to BB-8. “Pretend you didn’t hear me say that.”

            Finn chuckled, and couldn’t help but put in his two cents. He leant around Poe, making sure BB-8 could see him. “Do as he says, not as he does,” he said, and Poe laughed.

           Yep. Finn was pretty happy.


End file.
